


No Energy

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Comforts Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression, Scars, Short, Short One Shot, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Patton doesn't really have any energy.





	No Energy

Patton hadn't left his room all day. He knows he's probably concerning everyone else but it's fine. 

Right? 

Not really, but it doesn't matter. 

He doesn't really matter, anyway. 

Patton sighed, pulling his blankets up farther. Maybe they'd engulf him and he wouldn't be here anymore. 

Honestly, he's overreacting over nothing. Someone said a sentence- it was meant to be harmless but... It wasn't, and he smiled through the pain until he could have a mental breakdown in his room. 

A knock was heard and the door opened. 

Patton didn't bother turning around. He doesn't have any energy. 

"Hey," a soft voice said. Someone sat on the edge of the mattress, gently rubbing circles into Patton's back. 

Patton mumbled a greeting to the other man. 

"Are you okay?" 

No. 

Patton forced himself to turn around to face Virgil, forcing a smile. "I'm alright, kiddo." 

Virgil hummed. He knew Patton doesn't want to worry anyone. "I was thinking we could just stay in here a bit?" 

"... Okay," Patton mumbled. 

Virgil smiled at the other, getting up and starting to pick some things up. He put the stuff in their places and left the room, returning with a hairbrush. 

"Virge, you don't have to-" 

"I want to. Please, Pat?" Virgil sat on the bed again, giving Patton a hopeful look. 

Patton mumbled another 'okay' before he laid back down. 

"Can I brush your hair?" Virgil examined all the knots in Patton's hair. It clearly hasn't been brushed for a while, at least two weeks. 

Patton forced himself to sit up and let Virgil brush his hair, staring blankly at the wall. 

Virgil's probably just doing this out of guilt. God, Patton probably looks pathetic right now. He lost all motivation for _everything_ because of one sentence, that's pitiful. 

"There," Virgil murmured and set the hairbrush down on the bedside table. He wrapped his arms around Patton, gently laying down and cuddling the other man. He knew Patton was touch starved, they both were. 

After a few hours, Patton could feel tears drip down his face but he didn't really feel... anything. He wasn't normal, it's pathetic and weird. 

Virgil comforted him, rubbing his back and whispering reassurances the whole time. He never judged Patton. 

"Hey," Virgil said after a few more hours. "Do you want to eat?" 

Patton shook his head. 

"Okay, that's fine. You do need to drink some water, though." Virgil shifted, grabbing a water bottle that was on the bedside table. 

Patton never noticed it but he sat up, drinking some of it. 

Virgil set the water on the table again, letting Patton curl up into his arms again. 

"Hey, Pat?" 

"Hm?" 

"Can I check your arms?" 

Patton sighed, halfheartedly rolling up the sleeves of his cardigan. Scars were there, some from not too long ago, but there aren't any new cuts or bruises. 

"Okay. Thanks, dad." Virgil rested his chin on Patton's head. 

Patton was eventually able to fall into a light sleep, not loosening his grip on Virgil. 

Virgil held Patton a little closer, hoping that the other wouldn't completely fall apart.


End file.
